


As A Rule of Thumb

by agroovymutation



Series: JJBek Week 2017 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon AU, JJBek Week, JJBek Week 2017, Jjbek, M/M, jj is a good catholic boy, otabek is a demon summoned by jj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agroovymutation/pseuds/agroovymutation
Summary: As a rule of thumb... good Catholic boys don't try and summon demons.As a rule of thumb... 700 year old demons don't entertain the summons of a 19 year old.Otabek is a demon, summoned by good boy JJ.





	As A Rule of Thumb

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. Day 6 of JJBek Week. A one-shot, but it reads kind of like the start to a full AU, which now I kind of want to do...so maybe it'll happen at some point. IDK. ;)
> 
> Tumblr - itskjstyle.tumblr.com

As a rule of thumb, good Catholic boys didn’t even research how to summon demons. And they especially did not make an actual _attempt_ to do so. They didn’t gather the ingredients the spell called for, and they definitely didn’t leave them out as instructed. Above all things, they didn’t recite the spell in Latin that they barely understood. But Jean-Jacques Leroy was not a good Catholic boy. He had wanted and tried to be, but he found himself easily tempted and swayed by curiosity. Sometimes, all it took was boredom.

As a rule of thumb, a 700 year old demon shouldn’t entertain the summons of a 19 year old. But there Otabek was, standing in the middle of JJ’s small apartment in Montreal. JJ was staring at him, a little slack-jawed at the fact that it had worked. He was stunned. Otabek’s tail swished in annoyance.

“Well,” he said. His tone was full of question, and he hoped that word would be enough prompting to get the teenager to answer him.

“I didn’t think it would _work_ ,” JJ was still stunned. He shifted around the demon before him. As far as he was expecting, Otabek looked quite different. He was shorter than JJ, but he was broader. He looked strong. He had dark eyes and hair. His had an undercut, a little neater than JJ’s own. He was dressed in head-to-toe black. On top of his head were two, small horns. And come out of his backside was a long, black tail with a pointed end.

JJ couldn’t resist the temptation or curiosity again, and he reached out and tugged on the tail.

Otabek’s back stiffened, and he glared directly at JJ. If looks could kill - JJ would certainly be dead. “Stop.”

“Sorry,” JJ said. But he didn’t sound or look sorry. He was taking in the man in front of him, still. Enjoying the look. “You don’t look like a demon to me at all,” he said finally. Even though he had strong features, there was something about him that seemed different to JJ. 

“Were you expecting red, horns, and a tail? Maybe hooves and a monstrous height?” Otabek asked, folding his arms over his chest. “HUmans always expect that.”

“Yes,” JJ said. He shrugged. “Instead you’re pretty.”

Otabek looked taken aback by that. His face flushed an interesting shade of red. “Pretty.” One eyebrow raised. “Take it back.”

JJ laughed. Then, a smirk spread across his features. A smirk Otabek would learn in the future is a signature of JJ’s look. “No.”

“Then to business we go. Why did you summon me?”

“To see if I could.”

 _Ugh_. “What do you want?”

“Nothing, really.”

Otabek frowned, shifting across the room and flopping onto JJ’s couch, watching him with obvious annoyance. “You can’t just do that. You’re wasting my time.”

“Aren’t you immortal?” JJ tilted his head, shifting to flop next to Otabek. 

Otabek frowned. “I still don’t enjoy you wasting my time.”

“How much time have you spent around people?” JJ asked, leaning in close.

The answer should be obvious, but Otabek already figured JJ wasn’t good at reading people. And it wasn’t like Otabek was an easy person to read. “Not much.” 

“Then, I think you should stay here for awhile and enjoy spending time here. We can act like...that was what I asked of you when I summoned you.” JJ offered. 

Otabek looked at him skeptically. It’d be nice to not have to answer any other summons, if they should happen. Finally, he said, “Alright.”

As a rule of thumb, 700 year old demons didn’t stay with 19 year old Catholic boys on a whim, but neither of them followed any rules of thumb.


End file.
